Belly Blanked
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 21a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = November 1, 2008 |Image file = Ep21AS3.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = No Snow Day |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = All Give and No Take}} is the first part of the twenty-first episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Cheer, Share, Oopsy and Grumpy travel to Waterfall Cloud to play with Funshine. Funshine creates various objects for the bears to play with using his belly badge. Funshine creates a slide and tries it out, but afterwards he is missing his belly badge. The bears see the badge floating in the water, but are unable to catch it before it goes over the waterfall. Grumpy and Share question how Funshine's belly badge fell off in the first place. In the water, UR-2 and Sergeant Rocketbottom reveal themselves. They are holding a weapon that produces a peeler beam, and this is what removed Funshine's belly badge. UR-2 informs Grizzle that his plan worked. Underneath the waterfall, Grizzle picks up Funshine's belly badge. Back at his lair, Grizzle glues Funshine's belly badge to his own stomach, and vows to learn how to use it. Cheer, Share, and Grumpy think of a way to help Funshine, and Cheer comes up with an idea. Cheer ask Oopsy to play with Funshine since he also lacks a belly badge. Oopsy goes to talk to Funshine and explains to him that everyone likes Funshine, with or without his belly badge. Oopsy then teaches Funshine all the great games they can play together without having a belly badge. Grizzle shows up and announcing his new plan to take over Care-a-Lot. Funshine notices that Grizzle has his belly badge, but Grizzle refuses to return it. Instead, Grizzle activates it to destroy Care-a-Lot. This creates strings of golden ribbons that cover Care-a-Lot, but are otherwise harmless. The Care Bears like this new addition, much to the annoyance of Grizzle. Grizzle tries to use his badge a second time, but accidentally wraps himself up in golden ribbons. Funshine ask how Grizzle got his badge, and Grizzle calls Sergeant Rocketbottom. Sergeant Rocketbottom shows up with the peeler beam, as Grizzle explains how it works. Funshine points out that Grizzle can't do bad things with his belly badge, because belly badges can only let the wearer do good things. Grizzle uses his belly badge to shoot volleyballs. Funshine uses this to his advantage by playing a game called Target Ball, were you hit one of the balls into an overturned wastebasket. Grizzle tries to play, but keeps missing. As Grizzle is distracted, Funshine steals the peeler beam from Sergeant Rocketbottom. He uses it to get his belly badge back. Grizzle worries that Funshine will defeat him using his belly badge, but Funshine again explains that belly badges can only be used for good. Instead, Funshine surprises Sergeant Rocketbottom, causing him to fall back and get stuck to Grizzle's glue-covered stomach. Grizzle leaves as the Care Bears congratulate Funshine for getting his badge back. They all then play a game of target ball together. Errors * After Funshine gets his belly badge back, Cheer is missing her eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep21AS4.png Trivia *This is the third time that Waterfall Cloud is shown to be above Care-a-Lot, the other two times were in Case of the Grumpies and Bumpity and Tweazle. *This is the sixth time UR-2 and Sergeant Rocketbottom show up in an episode together. The other times they showed up together was in Grizzle-ized, Re-Booted, Stand Up and Cheer, Here Comes McKenna and Present and Accounted For. *This is the second time someone other than a Care Bear used a belly badge, the first time was McKenna in the episode Here Comes McKenna. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes